Classical mounting systems are rigidly affixed to a surface of a structure (e.g., a building or property) for securing an accessory or fixture to the surface. After the mounting system is mounted to the surface, the accessory or fixture can be secured to the surface by attaching the accessory or fixture to the mounting system. Once secured, the accessory or fixture is often adjusted, for example, to improve accessibility, or to satisfy aesthetic preferences. However, traditional systems often fail to facilitate proper attachment of the accessory, or fixture, to the mounting system. Further, conventional systems fail to facilitate sufficient adjustment of the accessory, or fixture, while the mounting system is mounted to the surface of the structure.
Therefore, Applicant desires systems and methods for adjustable fixture mounting without the drawbacks presented by the traditional systems and methods.